


The Den

by Embarassedbutkinky



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bisexuality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embarassedbutkinky/pseuds/Embarassedbutkinky
Summary: Chichi and Bulma, old friends and roomates, have decided to take a walk on the wild side. They hear about a sex club in their own little city and go there once, just to see what it's like, but the Sin Den is more addictive than they were expecting...
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Launch/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Launch/Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball), Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 33
Kudos: 135





	The Den

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... we need some happiness in the world right now, and the only talent I have at bringing that is smut writing. I'm going to try to write more, and post as much as I can between all of my current works. This one will not be long, and it could be a while before the next update because I am trying to finish SAIyan Island and work on Pillow Talk. Its essentially straight up porn I typed up for fun in my spare time and then decided to polish and post, beware there is a lot of swapping, and some kinky stuff. Stay safe everyone.
> 
> Oh and it should go without saying but just FYI, this is a total AU, no one is related to anyone else :)

"This can't be the place," Bulma said doubtfully as they stepped out of their taxi. 

"It's the address she gave me," Chichi insisted, smoothing down her dress skirt and adjusting her blouse. She paid the driver and soon they were alone, neither brave enough to knock on the door.

"This looks like an office," Bulma said uncertainly. "A boring one. I feel like if I stand here too long a middle aged woman will materialize and try to get me to buy her granddaughter's Girl Scout Cookies. Besides all the lights are off. We don't have to do this, Chichi."

"We may as well try," Chichi said, taking a deep breath. She stepped forward and rapped three times on the front entrance, waited three seconds, and then knocked twice more.

They waited. After thirty seconds Bulma was about to hail another taxi, willing to call the whole experiment a complete wash. The front door opened with the sound of a small bell, and a young blonde woman stepped out. She fit the look of the empty office well, dressed in a professional lilac pantsuit, but something about her icy blue eyes startled both women into silence. Although perfectly tailored, the outfit looked like a disguise, a lie daring anyone to call it out.

"Are you lost?" The woman asked kindly.

Chichi cleared her throat, ready with the password. "I've never been lost a day in my life."

The woman's smile grew brighter. "Come in, Ladies."

They followed the young woman into the dimly lit office space, as unassuming inside as it looked from the street. Most of the lights were off, but she led them to a room in the far corner with only a few table lamps.

"First time in the Den?" She asked sweetly, offering them each a seat and perching in an office chair behind a desk.

"Y-yes," Chichi stuttered. "A friend of mine told us to come here. Her name is--"

The woman held up a hand to stop her. "Please, no need for guest names. That's what the password is for. As a rule we don't speak names out loud outside of the Den for anonymity reasons, but we'll get to all of that.  _ My _ name you can know however, they call me Eighteen. Long story. Can I see some identification, Ladies?"

They passed her their licenses, Bulma a bit suspiciously. "What's with all the secrecy? Chichi said this was legal."

Eighteen smiled, genuinely. "Miss… Briefs, is it? We run a completely legal business, according to our exact city laws. If the police arrived tonight for an investigation we could show them every inch of the place with no hesitation. However, it looks like you decided to wear your highest collared coat and your widest brimmed hat here tonight, hmm? Could you be worried perhaps about someone seeing you here?"

Bulma chuckled once, pulling off her sunglasses and hat. "Okay. Good point."

"We're legal, but we're very aware of how our patrons could be blackmailed if we did not take our privacy seriously. In fact, our security is the majority of what you pay for. Speaking of which…"

Chichi hastily grabbed a handful of Zeni from her pocket, passing it to the woman. "She said it needed to be all in cash, right?"

"Once again, just a security measure," Eighteen assured them. "We find paper trails make people uncomfortable. Alright, we have a few rules and regulations to go over. I don't want to drown you in paperwork, but these rules are ironclad and you'll have to sign contracts stating that any broken rules may get you banned or even prosecuted. Understand?"

Chichi nodded quickly. "Sure, no problem."

"That depends on what the contracts say," Bulma said cautiously.

She nodded. "Fair enough. Rule one of the Den is clear consent. Not  _ implied _ consent, but well stated, mostly sober consent. We do have a two drink minimum, but we do not over serve." She pulled a folder from the desk and opened it to a sheet of tearable paper wristbands. "We have a system developed to aid in this. On your left wrist, you are required to wear one of three colors. In fact, it's the  _ only _ article of clothing you're required to wear. Green means you're good to go, looking for sex, and not much else. It would be appropriate for one person wearing a green band to come up to another and ask for sex. Green does not replace consent. Would either of you like a green wristband?"

The women glanced at each other. Bulma cleared her throat. "What are the other options?"

Eighteen laughed. "We have yellow and red. Someone wearing yellow may be interested in sex, but they'd like to talk a little while first, maybe make a connection, maybe even a friendship. Someone wearing red does  _ not _ want to be approached for sex. It doesn't mean 'convince me', it means no. Conversations are fine, but if you try to take them further you will be reported and banned."

"Yellow sounds good," Bulma said quickly, and Chichi nodded along.

Eighteen tore out two bracelets and handed them to them. "There are a variety of other bracelets for your right arm, but none are required. Some denote gender preferences, some kinks, what they're open to, etcetera. They're available inside all over the place. Continuing with consent, Houdini is the safeword for the entire club. If you find yourself in a situation you don't want to be in, say it loudly. The person you're with must stop all activities, failure to do so will get them banned. If you are safeworded repeatedly you may be banned, based on my discretion. If you hear it and see it ignored, report it immediately or you and the perpetrator will be considered equally guilty."

Chichi cleared her throat. "Does that… happen often?"

"No," Eighteen assured her. "That's why we have the rules. The second rule is privacy and safety. Camera phones are not allowed inside, there are lockers for you to put yours in. There are condoms everywhere, free of charge. We suggest you use them but you're adults and can do what you like. You assume all responsibility for diseases, infections, or pregnancies resulting from those decisions. If you both agree with all of those stipulations, you can sign these," she said, sliding over two identical contracts.

"That's it?" Bulma asked.

"There's more to the place, but these are the basic rules," she said as they signed the papers. "Finding everything else out is part of the fun," she winked. "That's all the formalities. Follow me."

Bulma followed after her friend, her heart beating faster. She couldn't really believe this was happening, let alone that it was her bookish roommate's idea. The most experimental thing she'd ever seen Chichi do before was buy whole grain bread instead of white. Once.

Not that she was one to talk. 

After they dropped off their phones and coats, Eighteen led them down a staircase, and little by little the noise of a boisterous crowd began to float to them through sound proofed walls. They stopped in front of a red double door, and Eighteen took a moment to gesture dramatically. 

"Welcome to the The Sin Den, Ladies."

The doors opened and the limits on the sound of the club were released. The place was packed, music playing over a loudspeaker low enough to enable the dozens of conversations happening around them. Men and women hung around in various stages of undress, some still in three piece suits and others completely naked. They heard moaning somewhere, the sound of slapping skin, and the smell of sweat masked by alcohol and something sweet.

Chichi grasped Bulma's arm, squeaking slightly as they both froze in place.

Bulma stared, eyes wide and words failing her for once. "Um… Chichi… we can still go if… if you want…"

"Uh…" Chichi hummed, clearly considering retreat. "Maybe…"

"Hi!" A loud voice said, suddenly next to them. Bulma jumped to see who had approached them, then immediately blushed. Before them stood a large man, wearing nothing but a bright smile and a few wristbands. He was huge, muscled in ways she had only ever seen in movies, and she forced herself to look at his face to avoid… other places.

"I'm Goku," the man continued when they didn't answer. 

"I'm Chichi," The raven haired woman squeaked. "This is my friend Bulma."

"Are you girls new?"

"Y-yeah," Chichi stuttered. "How did you know?"

He laughed. "You look terrified. Don't worry, it's really not that scary here," he assured them. "We're just regular people, honest." His eyes darted to their wrists. "Can I buy you two a drink maybe? Show you around?"

The women looked at each other, shrugging. He was the least terrifying thing in the room. 

"Cool!" He said. "Come on, I'll introduce you to some friends of mine."

Goku's wide frame cut a path for them through the crowd, heading for a table against a far wall. Bulma let out a sigh of relief to see that everyone else at the table was clothed, feeling a little less out of place in the short black dress she'd thrown on for the night.

A slim young man with lavender hair tied back in a bun sat at the booth, sipping at a beer and reclining back from the table. His tight black tank top stretched over a taut chest that drew some attention, but the red wristband on his arm made it clear he was off limits. Another young man with wild black hair waved at them from his side. A blonde woman reclined on a low couch next to them, feet dangling over the edge of the armrest.

"Hey guys, this is Chichi and Bulma," Goku announced, pulling two chairs out for them. "Ladies, these are my friends, Trunks, Goten, and Launch. Where's Vegeta, guys?"

Trunks waved his hand. "He disappeared somewhere."

"Oh, damn," Goku's shoulders slumped. "That's okay, he'll turn up. I'll grab drinks," he announced, tapping them both on the shoulders as he headed toward the bar.

A short awkward silence was left in his wake, but Goten smiled and tried to fill it. "You'll like it here, guys. Trunks and I come every weekend."

Bulma's eyes darted to Trunks' wrist. He caught the glance and smiled mildly, holding it up. "I'm not into sex with anyone but Goten. I just like to watch."

"I'm free game," Goten grinned, "but pretty gay. Unless I'm drunk enough."

"I'll keep that in mind. Nice to meet you," Bulma said.

"Just have a few drinks and loosen up," Goten suggested. "The first time is always the scariest."

Chichi smiled warmly at him. "Thank you. I really didn't expect this place to be so… welcoming."

"Ha, welcoming. You realize Goku is trying to fuck you, right?" Launch asked, snorting. "I mean, probably you more Chichi, he's into dark hair, but he'd go for either of you. Or both."

Chichi's mouth opened a bit in shock. "He-- I think he's just being nice."

"No, she's right," Goku said, appearing with a round of beers for them all. 

They stared at him, but he just shrugged as he sat down. "Sorry, I just like to be upfront. I wouldn't push you, especially not with it being your first time here and all, but you're both beautiful. I'd love to spend my night with either of you."

Chichi blushed deeply, but Bulma just laughed. "I think I might wait to get used to the club before I actually dive into anything."

"No problem, Bulma," Goku said. "I'm here anytime. What about you, Chichi? Wanna' get to know me a little bit and have some fun?"

Chichi looked down, visibly shaken. "I… s-sure. I suppose that's… why we came."

"Awesome," Goku grinned. 

\---------------

"No, really," Goku insisted among the chorus of laughter, "we thought it was a good idea at the time. We were like nineteen, we needed to move the big ass bed across campus, the bed had wheels. It was either move it by hand or tow it by car."

"Or, you know, take it apart like a normal person," Launch snorted.

"We were  _ way _ too drunk to think of that. So my friend Krillin-- you'll meet him-- he dares me everything in his pockets to surf on the bed while they pull it, bare ass naked."

"And you did it?" Bulma asked, sipping at her second beer.

"I was broke, it sounded like a great idea! So I take all my clothes off and brace myself on the bed like we're going to speed off around campus, bed swinging everywhere like an action movie, right? Well, that wasn't what happened. Krillin drove  _ really _ slow. He said it was so I didn't get hurt and the bed didn't break off, but he essentially made me a super slow parade float. He drove right through the busiest part of campus on a Saturday night. I hid for like twenty feet, then people realized what was happening and started cheering. And I, uh, liked it. A lot."

"Is that why you're…?" Chichi trailed off a bit.

"Why I don't wear clothes in the Den? Part of it," Goku said cheerfully. "I stood up on the bed and posed all through campus, ended up hard as a rock. Got a  _ lot _ of numbers the next day," he chuckled. "Krillin had to give me his student ID, four dollars, and a pack of gum, plus I found out how much I like being naked in public. Worth it."

Bulma raised her empty glass to them. "I'll be back, I'm getting another."

Chichi waved her off and laughed with the others, a bit loosened up from the third beer she'd just emptied. Goku laughed with her, slipping a hand around her shoulders. All at once she seemed to realize how close he was to her, her heart skipping a beat as her smile grew nervous. 

"Hey, don't worry Chichi," Goku said assuringly. "We can stop anytime you want to, okay?"

"Okay," Chichi said, still red as she glanced up at the other people with them.

"Pretend we're not even here, Chichi," Goten said, grinning wolfishly. "Actually, that looks like fun." He pulled his shirt off and crawled into Trunks' lap, catching him in a rough kiss.

Her eyes darted away, but she felt Goku place a comforting hand on her back. "You can look," he whispered in her ear. "We don't act shy here. If they wanted privacy they'd stay in their apartment. They like being watched."

She nodded. "O-okay."

"Can I kiss you, Chichi?" Goku asked, leaning a bit.

She agreed silently, stiffly leaning towards him and letting his lips brush against hers.

Launch groaned. "Come on, this is gonna take  _ forever,  _ and I want a show. Why don't you guys come sit with me? I'll help you move things along."

Chichi's eyes went wide. "What?"

Launch smirked. "Hey, I'll be gentle. You're just going to kiss Goku, I'll just rub your shoulders and make you feel a little less tense. Whadda you say?"

Chichi was going to ask Goku his opinion on the strange proposal. But she quickly realized she didn't have to. He couldn't hide his excitement, not already naked and half-hard like he was.

"That sounds like fun, Chi, but it's your decision," Goku said, clearly hoping for one answer.

"I...okay…" she gulped, letting Goku pull her over to the couch to Launch.

The blonde woman laid against the armrest of the wide couch, stretching out her arms. "Come here, Chichi, just lay your back against me and I'll rub your shoulders. I won't even take my clothes off."

Chichi followed the direction, and then Goku crawled over both of them, catching Chichi in another gentle kiss.

"Trunks," Goten gasped, pulling away from the kiss, "pick someone."

Trunks smiled lazily, casting an evaluating gaze over the crowd. He seemed to spot someone he wanted, and he waved at him. "Hey, Tien!"

A tall bald man wandered over, perking up an eyebrow at the two of them. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

Trunks squeezed his boyfriend's thighs. "This slut likes to get passed around. Warm him up for me?"

Tien chuckled, sitting at the booth next to them and slipping off his pants. "I might need some motivation."

"Get him hard," Trunks ordered.

Goten dropped to his knees in front of their friend, grasping his hardening erection and taking him into his mouth.

Goku was a good kisser. Chichi felt dizzy; his heady scent mixed with the weight of this thick body above her was intoxicating. Her head had slipped down some and she could feel Launch's chest against the back of her head as the woman gently massaged her, laying calming hands against her skin.

Launch's hands slipped down some; Chichi felt it but didn't pay them much attention until her deft fingers started to undo her blouse. Chichi paused, frightened for just a moment, and her companions stopped too.

"Shh, it's okay Chi," Launch whispered in her ear. "We just want to make you feel good. You're in control."

Chichi gulped but nodded affirmatively, wrapping her arms around Goku's neck to bring him back in as Launch undressed her. The blonde slid the fabric away from Chichi's front, taking a moment to caress the lacy fabric of her bra before she slipped her hands behind her back to unhook the garment. Chichi's breasts sprang free from confinement, and Goku leaned back for a moment so they could toss the unneeded clothes away.

He dived back at her mouth hungrily, hands moving to caress the bare skin of her midriff. Launch's hands wandered down from her shoulders again, slowly and tentatively cupping the other woman's breasts in her soft hands.

Chichi had never really considered the women she might meet in this club; as far as she knew she'd never really been attracted to women, though she hadn't given it much thought. But with Goku's broad form above her and a few drinks to cloud her mind, it was easier than she thought it would be to let go. The whole point of coming here was to try new things, to  _ rebel _ for once in her life. Did it really matter  _ who _ was touching her?

Seeing that she wasn't going to object to her wandering hands, Launch got a bit bolder. She started to rub her fingertips against Chichi's nipple, pebbling the sensitive flesh there. Chichi let out a small sound, surprise mixed with something else. Goku leaned back, dark eyes shining like stars to hear her vocalization. He looked hungrier, more feral than the sweet man she'd been talking to for the last hour.

"Does that feel good, Chi?" He asked, voice low.

She just nodded, and Goku retained eye contact with her as he slid his mouth down, capturing her other nipple between his lips. Chichi let out a cry, her bun coming undone against Launch's shoulder.

Trunks was slumped back against the booth, pants undone as he stroked himself through his boxers, watching his boyfriend on his knees in front of the other man. "That's enough, Ten," he announced suddenly. He tossed a loose condom from a basket on the table at Tien. "Ride him."

Goten grinned, rolling the condom down over Tien before straddling his lap.

"Kissing allowed this time?" Tien asked.

Trunks nodded, handing Goten a small bottle of lube. "Only rule is Goten can't cum."

Tien brought Goten in to kiss him, and they heard a small chuckle from the couch.

"Looking good Tien," Launch called. "I hadn't seen you yet tonight. Seconds?"

Tien winked at her. "You look like you have your hands full already."

Launch snorted down at the scene below her. "I don't know about that." Goku was switching his mouth back and forth between Chichi's exposed breasts, using a free hand to knead the opposite one as she squirmed in his grasp. "Goku's hogging her."

He groaned, pulling his mouth away. "It's not my fault. She's so  _ responsive _ . You can have them, I'll move lower. If that's okay with Chichi?"

"Yes," the brunette gasped without hesitation.

He grinned, sliding further down the couch to unzip Chichi's skirt and tug it down.

A loud moan rang out among them as Goten sank down around Tien's hard cock, and Tien chuckled. "I forgot how loud you are, Goten."

"You like that?" Trunks asked lowly, guiding Goten to move with a hand on the small of his back.

"Yes, Sir," Goten muttered back to him, leaning over to kiss him tenderly while he started to ride the other man.

Goku slid aside the lacy fabric of Chichi's white panties, tracing up her wet slit with his tongue. Chichi shivered, but Launch held her gently in place.

"She's  _ soaking _ , Launch," Goku marveled, sinking a finger deep inside of her. He pulled it out to show Launch, and blonde crooked her finger at him.

"I want to taste."

Goku leaned up over Chichi to put his finger in Launch's mouth, pausing to kiss Chichi hard while he did. He slid his face across to her ear.

"Can we make you cum, Chichi?"

"Y-yes," she stuttered. " _ Please _ ."

Goku slid back down Chichi's body to dive at her center, his eager tongue immediately against her swollen clit. She let out a startled cry, legs folding automatically over his shoulders as he lifted her hips slightly for leverage. Launch held her from the other side, letting Chichi's head fall back against her collarbone as she grasped at her breasts, taking over for Goku's mouth.

"So sensitive. You're not a virgin, are you?" Launch asked. "It's okay if you are. Just tell us, we'll try to go easy on you."

"No," Chichi said, "I'm not."

"Close enough," Launch chuckled. "Have you checked out how big Goku is hard?"

Chichi tried to crane her neck, but Goku seemed to hide his lower half a bit. "Don't try to scare her, Launch, it's not  _ that _ big. I promise to go real slow, Chichi."

The sound of Tien's hips pistoning up against Goten grew faster. Goten's moaning changed pitch, fingers scrabbling for purchase against the man's broad shoulders. "I--I'm gonna cum like this."

Trunks hand came down sharply against Goten's ass, making him cry out. "You'd better not, Ten. You're not allowed."

"Hey, Trunks!" A voice rang out over the club. The group glanced up, catching sight of a short bald man pouring drinks at the bar. The man waggled his finger warningly, but had a smirk on his face. "I saw that. No physical punishments outside of the Black Room, you know that. First warning."

"Sorry, Krillin," Trunks waved back. He pushed Goten's shoulder gently. "You got me in trouble, Brat."

"It's not a fun night unless you get warned at least once," Goten teased, still breathless from Tien's continued thrusts.

Trunks leaned in and turned Goten's face to him. "I can't punish, but I can  _ say _ anything I want. You want to hear what your punishment will be if Tien makes you disobey?"

"Fuck yes, Sir."

Goku's tongue continued it's rough treatment of Chichi's clit as he eased first one, then two digits inside of her to stretch her open. Her hands gripped for purchase in his hair, pulling at the roots in a way that made him groan.

"Fuck,  _ fuck _ ," Tien hissed. "Where do you want it, Goten?"

"Cum inside him," Trunks ordered.

Tien grunted, the column of his neck straining as he emptied into the condom between them. Trunks grabbed Goten by the hair, tugging him over to his lap and wasting no time in shoving the rest of his clothing away and pushing himself inside of him. Goten let out a shout, wrapping his arms around Trunks' neck. 

Fire rose in Chichi's body, pleasure that mocked her previous 'experiences' if you could call them that. Launch was kissing her neck now, not something she was sure she would have been okay with at the beginning, but now with every part of her skin calling out for more, she didn't much care where it came from. Launch's hands had wandered down to her knees, keeping them spread open wide for Goku.

"I can't wait any more," Goku huffed suddenly, leaning back and lining the tip of his cock up against Chichi's entrance. "You want a condom? I swear I'm clean."

Chichi bit her lip. She was on the pill, but she'd always swore to herself that she would be safe in situations like this, not that anything close to  _ this _ had ever happened to her before.

"I… I don't know…" she muttered.

"Loud and clear," Goku said immediately. "Tien, little help?"

Tien grabbed a condom from the basket and tossed it to Goku. Chichi stuttered a bit, about to apologize, but Launch sensed this and slipped a hand gently around her mouth. 

"Don't even think about it. If you want one he uses one, end of story. Besides, you're right to be careful. He's kind of a slut."

Goku chuckled at that, placing his tip back against her and slowly pushing forward, giving her time to adjust to his size. Chichi's eyes went wide with panic for a moment, but Launch ran a soothing hand through her hair. "It'll only hurt at first if at all. Goku's one of the biggest guys here; get through this and you'll know you can take anyone here."

"Doesn't… doesn't hurt," Chichi said shakily. "S'good."

Launch snorted. "Hmm, maybe I underestimated you."

Goku grunted lowly, moving slowly like he'd promised, but not particularly gently. Each thrust was long and deep, drawing small sounds from Chichi's mouth. Goku's eyes bored into hers, and she felt as if he was plundering her soul as well as her body.

"How's she feel?" Launch asked. The blonde slid a hand beneath Chichi's outstretched body, undoing her own pants and sliding her hand inside her panties to find some relief.

Goku just groaned in response, picking up speed.

Launch moved her mouth to Chichi's ear. "Keep breathing deep, it feels better. This is just the welcome package, Hon. Stick with us and we'll show you how to  _ really _ use this place. Can I touch you, Chichi?"

Chichi just nodded, too far gone to care anymore.

Launch's other hand slid down her body, rubbing expertly against Chichi's clit while Goku continued to slam into her. Chichi's moans grew silent, turning into silent gasps as her grip on Goku's arms tightened.

"She's a silent cummer," Goku grinned. "You about to cum for us, Chi?"

She couldn't answer. She could hear Launch's breathing grow faster, both of her hands working in tandem on both of them. 

To everyone's surprise, Goten beat her to the punch. He was never silent; he screamed out Trunks' name as he came, head thrown back in ecstacy. He crawled off of him almost immediately, dropping to his knees to take Trunks into his mouth.

Chichi followed immediately after; it was all just too much. Her head swam, her legs involuntarily locking around Goku's waist.

"Can I have the rest, Goku?" Launch gasped. 

"Too late," Goku growled, burying his face against Chichi's neck. With a few more hard thrust she felt him cumming inside of the condom, moaning against her pulse point. "Holy  _ shit _ ."

"Aw, not fair," Launch pouted. "Tien, come take care of me."

Tien grinned and hopped off the couch.

\--------------

Bulma sat at the bar with wide eyes, looking straight ahead at the reflective wall behind the bar. When she'd tried to head back to her group she had found that things had… escalated quickly. Since then she'd been hiding at the bar, occasionally glancing at them in the mirror.

What was she even doing here? She'd really thought she was just going to be moral support for her roommate, but Chichi didn't seem to need any help. Maybe she should just cut out while Chichi was… busy? She could always send her some money to take a cab home if she needed it.

_ No, I can't do that, _ she sighed. A strange man had her pinned to a couch; only a shit friend would leave her in this situation. She might have to check on her in a minute…

"He's harmless."

She glanced at the man sitting a few barstools away from her, sipping on a glass of something strong. He wasn't looking at her, his black clothes making it look like he was trying to disappear into the dark wood of the bar. 

"Excuse me?"

"You keep shooting Kakarot looks like he might carry your friend out of the club over his shoulder. He won't. He's a slut, but a genuine one."

"I thought his name was Goku?"

"Long story," he shrugged. "The point is your friend is fine. You can run away, now."

Bulma scowled, crossing her arms. " _ Excuse _ me?" She repeated.

"I see it all over your face; you're too vanilla for this place. It's pretty tame in here right now, if you think this is bad--"

"I am not  _ vanilla, _ " Bulma spat.

He snorted. "Sure, Woman."

"Maybe I'm just selective," she snapped. "I won't just jump anyone who winks at me!" She paused. "I mean, Chichi is welcome to, there's nothing wrong with...Shut up!" 

The man finally turned to her, and her angry breath caught in her throat. His eyes bored into hers in a way she hadn't expected, maybe in a way she'd never experienced before. He didn't look annoyed anymore. He smirked, those eyes running across her little black dress.

"I'm Vegeta."

She blinked. "Uh… Bulma."

He stood, pushing his glass back. He held up his right arm, showing her a black band on his wrist. "Do you know what this means?"

"No."

"Would you like to find out?"


End file.
